clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Royal Support
Strategy *In the beginning of the battle, use the Furnace if in your first slots as an offensive building because the opponent will have to deal with pesky Fire Spirits heading towards their towers/troops! Make sure to put your furnace 2-3 tiles from your tower in case the opponent has a troop that targets buildings like a Hog Rider or any troop that can do major damage to your tower. The Fire Spirits can also be used for defense. For example, if your opponent drops a Minion Horde, you can plant a Furnace for those Fire Spirits to take care of those Minions. This can be a positive elixir trade because the opponent is trading five elixir for four. *The Ice Wizard is used in this deck as a defensive unit when in battle. His splash damage and the help of a tower can be used to slow down and weaken any swarms heading towards your tower. This can take care of Skeletons, Minions, Fire Spirits, Ice Spirits, Goblins, Spear Goblins, and in some cases Barbarians, if they are not supported. He can even be used to slow down any lone troops lingering around with the help of your Princess Tower. Note that this is for Mini Tanks and Glass Cannons only! *The Miner and Poison can be used to do some MAJOR chip damage! You can use the Miner and Poison for other situations too. In some cases, you can use the Poison to defend a graveyard planted at your tower to get rid of those pesky Skeletons. You can also use the miner to draw other troops to the center of your side so any troops on the other side or your other crown tower can target that troop. You can also use the Miner and Poison defensively by putting the Poison first to deal damage to anything that is vulnerable to its damage and then put the Miner in the radius of the poison so that way the troops within the Poison's radius can stay in there longer or for the full duration. *The Witch is one of the most important cards in this deck. With her fast attack movements, splash damage, and Skeleton spawning, she is a great support card in this deck. You can use the Witch to deal splash damage to swarms of troops like the following: Goblins, Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Minions, Minion Horde, Skeleton Army, Barbarians, and Graveyard. Now, people do use the Night Witch more than the Witch, but in most cases, the Witch is better than the Night Witch because she can one shot Bats, the Skeletons distract the Night Witch, and she's ranged while the Night Witch does melee. Also the Witch can take out the Night Witch before she even has a chance at striking her. Besides the Night Witch, the Witch can also distract heavy hitters like Elite Barbarians and Mega Knight with her skeletons. This can give you enough time to prepare for those oncoming troops and counter them with your other troops and crown towers. (As long as the opponent doesn't use Zap or Log and anything in between.) *Zap and The Log are used to get rid of small troops, push back larger troops, reset troops, and deal chip damage if used on crown towers and troops at the same time. *And now the Royal Giant. The Royal Giant is your heavy hitter in this deck. You can use him for building up pushes, and for sniping that crown tower! Or you can use him to take out any building planted close enough to him on the enemy's side of the map. If you want to set up a push, put a support card, like a Witch, at the very back and build up your elixir. Once ready, you can put the Royal Giant in front of that support card and begin your push. If you have the chance, you can put a Miner Poison combo to obliterate your opponent's crown tower or severely damage it. The Royal Giant can also be a meat shield for your pushes like a Giant, but you have to be careful, he's vulnerable from taking lots of damage from damage dealing troops or buildings like an Inferno Tower/Dragon, Elite Barbarians, Mini P.E.K.K.A, P.E.K.K.A, Sparky, Night Witch, Mega Knight, Tesla, Bomb Tower, and Goblin Gang.